


The Princess & The Thief

by unfoldingbliss



Series: The Course of Romance [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was true what Maribelle insisted; Lissa would have made a great queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess & The Thief

“Gaius!” Lissa whined as she approached her friend, her brows scrunched up into her forehead and pink lips twisted into a pout, “Could you _please_ help me make some food for a picnic tomorrow?”

“Picnic, princess?” Gaius smiled, offering her one of the spare caramel chews wedged in his pockets, “Why’s this the first time I’m hearing about it?”

“It’s a surprise for Sully!” Lissa exclaimed as she snatched the caramel from his hand, the worry previously etched into her face fading away. He was always bemused by how drastically her mood improved at the prospect of some sweet or another. It was kind of like looking into a mirror, “She’s been cooped up in the castle for the last couple of months cause of the pregnancy, and Chrom wants her to get some fresh air away from town. So, like a good little princess _and_ sister, _I_ volunteered to make the food, but I didn’t realize how much work it’s going to be! And I don’t want to ask Robin for help because she’s still moving all her stuff into Vaike’s place and they’re coming too, so they’re all expecting me to –”

“Sure, I’ll help,” Gaius interrupted, shrugging, “Just as long as we whip up a little something sweet on the side.”

Lissa clapped her hands at his response, her eyes shining, “Of course! No picnic’s complete without dessert! Sully has really been craving cakes for the last week or so. We can look over all the recipes in the spare kitchen and do all the prep work today; then make everything in the morning so it’s fresh and ready to go!”

“Smart plan,” Gaius winked, “Wouldn’t expect anything less from a pretty princess.”

“Oh, stop,” Lissa rolled her eyes, but he noticed the tiniest of blushes seep into her cheeks as she turned her back and headed down the hallway, “We have a lot a work to get to, and I don’t want anyone else to know about this. I’m afraid Sully will get too cranky if it’s more than five of us with her.”

“Five?” Gaius repeated while he followed her, his steps quiet and even.

“Yeah, five: me, Chrom, Vaike, Robin, and you,” Lissa answered. He could tell she was doing her best to keep her own steps discreet, but she lacked the patience for such footwork. Instead, her rushed, dainty steps clunked against the tile floor with every pace forward, no doubt alerting everyone in the nearby rooms of their presence.

“I’m invited? I thought this was a ‘ _family and really close friends_ ’ kind of thing,” Gaius said as he sped up, brushing shoulders with Lissa when he met her pace, “And I’m not really best of pals with our newly appointed queen. The last time we talked, we kind of had a…misunderstanding about a missing jewel.”

Lissa hummed for a second, considering his words. Then, after a moment more, she flippantly threw her hands in the air and said, “I guess that’s true, but you’re _my_ friend and you’re Chrom’s friend, so that’s plenty reason to bring you along. And Sully’s never complained about you to me or anything, so I’m sure she’d be fine with it….even with some missing jewel dilemma. Plus, you’re helping with the food. What kind of princess would I be if I didn’t at least invite you the picnic?”

“A pretty normal one, actually,” Gaius grinned as they turned the corner, the kitchen doors at the other end of the stonewall corridor, “From what I’ve heard, most princesses _don’t_ go looking to cook their own food. And they definitely don’t go inviting the help to their fancy, royal gatherings.”

Lissa frowned and huffed, crossing her arms, “I’ve told you before – I don’t want to be like those lazy nobles that do nothing but wait for other people to work for them. I mean, this picnic is supposed to be special – it’s for my sister-in-law, and we’ve practically been sisters since we were kids, anyway! And I want to make her happy, even if it’s with something as simple as a tasty cupcake. If I can’t do that…I wouldn’t be much of a sister…”

As her voice trailed off and her posture slouched, Gaius became aware that, once again, Lissa was battling with insecurities that he had little knowledge of. He didn’t have a legacy to uphold or courtly duties to attend to; or even siblings to take care of and feel responsible for. Lissa was from another world entirely – one of silk and gold and endless sunshine. His was…well, unsavory was the least condemnable word he could think of. Not that he had ever been ashamed of his profession or his upbringing before.

But his friendship with Lissa tested him. Made him contemplate what he was even doing here, inside the castle, by her side. She was a princess, he was a thief; two worlds that only mixed in cheesy romance novels or attempted robberies in the dead of the night. Hell, he had even been hired to steal from the royal treasury. And he would have done it too, had he not learned of his employer’s true intent.

He and Lissa shouldn’t be friends, least of all talking to each other. Yet, here they were, opening the large kitchen doors and rummaging through cabinets for a decent cake recipe. All because Lissa liked his company and thought he was good at baking.

He kept all of this to himself, however. They’d already had this conversation before, and Lissa had made it clear she had no intentions of forgoing his friendship, regardless of the rumors spreading through the noble court. It wasn’t anything too lewd or depraved, just petty gossip surrounding the nature of their relationship. Trite speculation on what a kind and generous princess like Lissa could possibly see in a man of such “lowborn” status.

Not that he cared, really; Gaius was used to trash talk much more vile. It was just a little disconcerting that he might not be accepted by the place Lissa was so much a part of. Even if she didn’t pay attention to the chitchat around the castle, she was still a princess, and she deserved more than small-minded, whispered nonsense; she deserved respect. And with Gaius, she would receive little to none.

That’s why he did his best to limit his contact with her, and either stayed in the barracks with Libra or took odd jobs out in the city. Tried his best to ignore the ever-growing warmth that spread across his shoulders and chest at the sound of her name, or the butterflies that swarmed his stomach if he caught a glimpse of her in one of the gardens. But she always found him sooner or later, and begged him to help with a new needlework project or some random household chore. And despite his initial protests, he was too weak-willed to refuse her outright. Besides, when she gave him that girlish giggle and winked like she _knew_ she had him hook, line, and sinker…he felt wanted, like he was worth a little bit more than the treasure he stole and the gold he dubiously earned.

With that final thought, Gaius shook his head and snapped his eyes shut, dismissing his fancies and turning his attention back to the kitchen. It wasn’t like him to be so introspective, especially in regards to his profession, “So, you find anything you like in there?”

“Hmm…this recipe looks tasty!” Lissa pushed a finger into a yellowed page, pointing at some dessert called _Chocolate Tart Delight_ , “It has a lot of things Sully likes in it, _and_ it’s mostly chocolate! Can’t go wrong with that.”

Gaius chuckled, “Yeah, usually can’t. Unless one of those cupcakes is allergic – that could be a disaster in the making.”

“Eh, I’ve seen them all eat chocolate before,” Lissa shrugged and started towards the pantry, “And if they don’t like it, they better not complain! This whole thing is for Sully anyway.”

“True that, princess,” Gaius replied as he followed her into the pantry, “What else you wanna cook up for tomorrow?”

Lissa cocked her head to the side, her eyes scanning the wide shelves for the necessary ingredients, “I was thinking some chicken sandwiches on sourdough bread with a side of potato salad. Oh, and maybe some corn cob if there’s any left from last night! Does that sound okay?”

“Sounds like a feast fit for kings,” Gaius winked, reaching out and handing her a bag of flour from the shelf above her head. She blinked, her cheeks and nose becoming the faintest of pink; she readily accepted the bag, avoiding eye contact, “Which makes sense, since you brother’s gonna be there and all.”

Lissa turned towards him and giggled, the embarrassed pink in her cheeks morphing into a tender red, “Gods, I forget how much of a cheeseball you can be.”

And before he could hold his tongue, before he had the chance to consider the consequences of his next words, Gaius’s smile widened and he teased, “But you love me anyway, right?”

He watched (as his heart lurched and his lungs collapsed because _oh gods, he did not mean to say that_ ), Lissa’s smile become soft and flirtatious. She brought the bag of flour close to her chest, nestling her chin into its top, “Of course; I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

The tension dissipated the moment she walked passed him, and she soon directed him over to a clear, clean space on the other side of the kitchen. With all the required ingredients found and set out before them, Gaius and Lissa prepared tomorrow’s picnic meal in silence, only speaking up when they needed something out of their reach.

But even with the conversation so curt and formal, Lissa continued to beam, occasionally breaking into a cheerful hum while she stirred the cake dough or peeled the potatoes. It didn’t unnerve Gaius as long as he kept his fingers moving, but when they caught each other’s gaze and Lissa’s eyes were practically shining like diamonds, his heart would squeeze and his knees would buckle. Hell, it almost felt like he forgot how to _breathe_. Then, with the way she’d coyly tuck a lock of stray hair behind her ears and turn back to her task – leaving Gaius open-mouthed and frozen – he knew she truly understood the depths of his feelings.

And she was making it star-studdedly clear his affections were returned.

“Okay; all done!” Lissa clapped her hands together and rested her head against them, admiring their work. The chocolate cupcakes were cooling, and the sandwiches and potato salad were packed away into a large picnic basket, “All we have to do is put somewhere no one will find it! Hmmm, let me think…would hiding it in Vaike and Robin’s place be okay? I doubt Sully’s gonna be going over there anytime soon.”

She paused and turned her head, looking up to him with her round blue eyes. Gaius did his best not to stiffen under her gaze, opting to cross his arms instead and feign contemplation, “Yeah, that – that sounds fine. I haven’t seen them in a while anyway, so I’ll head on over there now.”

“Great!” Lissa exclaimed, smiling wide and exposing her white teeth. Her hands traveled from the crook of her neck to the handle of the picnic basket, fully expecting to join Gaius on his task, “Let me just grab a shawl and –”

Before she could finish, Gaius snatched the picnic basket off the table with one hand, balancing it on top of his shoulder. The other grabbed the batch of cupcakes, and the bottom of the plate warmed the tips of his fingers, “I should ride this one solo, princess. It’s the least I can do after you invited me to the picnic and everything. Besides, probably a little safer anyway – don’t want Sully getting suspicious on us, right?”

Lissa frowned as her shoulders slumped, withdrawing her hand from the table. Her eyes flickered from him to the basket, as if she was trying to find a flaw in his suggestion. When she couldn’t, her frown deepened, and a defeated sigh escaped her, “ _Fine_ …you do have a point. I’ll head over to their quarters and read or something.”

“Good. Well, I’ll be seeing ya tomorrow,” Gaius nodded and turned away from her, chewing at his lips, winding his fingers tighter and tighter around the basket until his knuckles went white.  Gods, what was wrong with him? Girl likes him, he likes girl and suddenly he shuts her down completely, leaving her alone and upset in some cold kitchen? He’d never been this way around women before…

_But she’s different_ , Gaius thought as made his way towards the back exit, _She’s a princess and I’m just…not good enough_.

Lost in his self-pity, he didn’t pick up on the quick and heavy steps that raced towards him, and was surprised when slim fingers gripped him by the wrist. The abrupt touch was enough to startle him, and a wave of goosebumps spread across his skin like wildfire.

Lissa came into a view a second later, and Gaius’s breath almost caught in his throat. Her eyes were narrowed, her brows in the faintest of arches. Lips stiff, cheeks unflushed…it was the very image of regality Gaius had never associated with Lissa. Never _thought_ she was capable of.

It was true what Maribelle insisted; Lissa would have made a great queen.

“Gaius…” she trailed, taking a sharp breath. Her eyes closed for a moment, and it seemed like she was steeling herself – as though her next words were of absolute importance. Was she…would she…?

“Wear something nice tomorrow. I think Sully would like that.”

Gaius blinked as she let go of his arm and took a step back, allowing him complete access to the exit. Was that it? All that noble air about her and _that’s_ what she used it for? He’d been sure she wanted to say something else – something that questioned their relationship, put him in a position that he couldn’t walk away from.

Maybe he’d been misreading the situation after all. Maybe she didn’t return his affections, and loved him like she did Sully or Maribelle. And with the way his heart drummed against his ears and his arms throbbed at the mere idea, Gaius knew he much preferred his prior assumption.

“Er…right,” he would have scratched at his neck, but his hands were still full of the food for tomorrow’s picnic, and he wasn’t so absentminded that he’d drop it just to tame his growing anxieties, “Will do. Um, where are we meeting again?”

“At the castle entrance,” Lissa replied, her lips curved into a faint smile, “Don’t be late, or Chrom will totally leave without you.”

“Got’cha. I’ll see you there,” Gaius didn’t like how small his voice sounded, or how stiff his body felt as he walked out the door. Was this his body’s reaction to possible rejection? Geez, what a crapshoot.

“Goodbye – and be careful!” Lissa exclaimed when he was a few paces away from the kitchen. No doubt she was waving, forgetting that with his back turned to her, he couldn’t really see or appreciate the gesture.

Still, it proved how considerate she was. How much she cared about others…though, this was all speculation. She could be sticking out her tongue and showing the reds of her eyes; he had been kind of jerk.

_I’ll apologize at the picnic_ , Gaius resolved, his arms a little less heavy. _Even if she doesn’t feel the same way, we’re still friends. Like hell I’ll give something like that up._

He soon delivered the picnic goods to a cheerful Vaike and Robin, the couple ready to eat a meal of their own. They insisted he join them, and asked how such a clever thief could get roped into preparing an entire picnic without any sugary compensation.

“Well, we did make cupcakes,” Gaius contended as he finished swallowing a juicy bite of roasted chicken. He had to hand it to Vaike – he was one hell of a cook. Maybe he could learn a few tricks from him at the picnic, “And both Lissa and I made sure there would be plenty to go around.”

Vaike snickered from across the table, pointing his fork at Gaius, “I don’t know about that. Sully’s been on one helluva sugar rush these past few weeks. I bet that kid’ll get sick by just _looking_ at candy.”

Robin laughed along with her husband, and offered an apologetic smile to their guest, “While I don’t think that’s how it works, Vaike is right – you might want to snag a cupcake tonight before Sully gets to them tomorrow.”

Gaius shook his head, shrugging, “Nah, it wouldn’t be right. I don’t want to let Lissa down, even for something this small.”

Vaike squinted and cocked his head to the side. His eyes dashed from Gaius to Robin, the latter of whom was steadily enjoying her meal. When he realized he wouldn’t get much of his response, he turned his attention back to Gaius, strumming his unoccupied fingers against the table, “You and Lissa…you two have been getting real chummy lately.”

Gaius shoved another piece of meat into his mouth before replying, contemplating his next course of action. He hadn’t felt the need to hide his friendship with Lissa around the other Shepherds before; if Chrom approved and didn’t question it, what right did they have? Still, that was before it was evident Gaius’s feelings were reciprocated – what would his friends say if he and Lissa became a…a _thing_?

But instead of confiding in his friends (who were happily married and could probably offer him some pretty sound advice), Gaius swallowed his food and drawled, “We’re friends, sunshine. Of course we’re gonna hang every once and a while. I mean, just because she’s pretty and the sweetest girl I know doesn’t mean I…”

He trailed, catching Robin’s stare. Her smile was small, scrunched up into the right side of her face as she tilted her head towards him, her eyes flickering with a playful knowing, “Sweetest girl you know? That’s quite the compliment coming from you, Gaius.”

The thief felt himself pale, and he tightened his hold on his fork. Damn tactician – why did she have to be so perceptive?

“Hey, you’re right, Robin!” Vaike barked out a laugh, his lips morphing into a cocky smirk, “That _is_ some mighty fine praise you’re throwing out to our beloved princess! You sure you don’t gotta thing for her?”

Before Gaius could deny the accusation, his heart hammering at just the _thought_ of Vaike spilling the beans to the rest of the Shepherds, Robin leaned over and clasped onto his free hand, her smile widening, “Because if you do, Gaius? We’ll help you out. I’m sure you’d make a fine husband for Lissa, and a great brother-in-law to Chrom.”

“Y – You would?” Gaius stammered out, warmth returning to his cheeks. Huh, he really had forgotten who he was talking to. Robin was one of the most thoughtful people he knew besides Lissa (which really begged the question: how _did_ someone as rowdy as Vaike capture her heart)? “I mean, yeah I like her and I _think_ she likes me too, but I just don’t how to say that to a princess, you know?”

“Ahh, you couldn’t let me tease him a little bit more?” Vaike crossed his arms and shot his wife a pout, complete with stitched eyebrows and puffed cheeks.

It garnered a giggle and a shrug from Robin, pulling her hand back from Gaius’s and turning her attention towards her husband, “Come now, Vaike. He’s our friend; we should help him! Besides, you can tease the both of them endlessly when you toast at their wedding.”

Vaike’s eyes brightened at the suggestion, the sight sending an unwelcomed shiver down Gaius’s spine, “Right again, baby doll! It _was_ a lot of fun at Chrom and Sully’s shindig…alright, we’ll help you out, ya scoundrel. But you gotta promise to make Lissa happy, okay?”

Gaius blinked, taken aback by the sudden proposal. Still, he returned Vaike’s grin and nodded his head, glad he had friends like this, “That I can undoubtedly do, Vaike.”

0808080808080808080808080

“Oh damn, I can’t eat another bite!” Sully droned as she leaned back into Chrom’s frame. She rubbed at her round belly, and Chrom’s nimble fingers soon joined hers, “I really wanted another cupcake too…”

Chrom chuckled, pulling both of their arms into her chest, “I’m sure Lissa can whip up another batch tomorrow if you _really_ need another one, love. Which reminds me…”

He trailed, turning his attention to his sister, “Thank you for the wonderful meal, Lissa. This picnic wouldn’t have been as great without it.”

“Ahh, you’re welcome!” Lissa closed her eyes and giggled. Truthfully, she had been a little worried Sully wouldn’t like it. Pregnant women could be a bit fickle when it came to their appetites (or at least, that’s what Maribelle had told her…),“But the food wouldn’t be half as good if I didn’t have Gaius to help me! He’s a real wiz in the kitchen.”

“Really?” Chrom asked, looking behind Lissa and over to the field before him. Lissa followed his gaze, and watched as Vaike and Gaius continued to spar with one another, an enthusiastic Robin cheering her husband on from the sidelines, “Is that why you invited him? When I said you could bring a guest, I was sure you’d bring Maribelle.”

“Oh, well…yeah, of course!” Lissa exclaimed, hoping against her better judgment that she was _not_ blushing and she would certainly _not_ stammer her next words, “He’s been really helpful the last few weeks, and I just couldn’t not invite him, you know? And you like him too, so I thought it would be better –”

“Save it for someone who believes you, Lissa,” Sully interrupted, pushing herself further off of Chrom’s lap until she was eye-level with her sister-in-law, “Admit it: you’re in love with him.”

The heat in Lissa’s cheeks spiked; her eyes dashed back to the sparring match, making sure Vaike and Gaius were nowhere near finished before replying, “O-of course not! He’s – he’s just a friend! There’s totally nothing going on between us. And…and I’m a princess! It wouldn’t –”

“Oh hogwash, Lissa,” Sully scoffed, “Like your title has ever stopped you before. If you don’t care what the noble court says now, why would you care if they didn’t like who you marry? I’m sure a few of them have something to say about Chrom marrying a woman like me, but would they ever say it to my face? _Hell no_! Because if they did, they know a beating and a half is coming straight from my fists.”

Sully twisted her head back, trying to catch Chrom’s distant gaze, “Hello? You in there, pretty boy husband? Wanna support your wife on this one?”

“Hmm?” Chrom seemed to shake himself from his previous thoughts, returning Sully’s stare, “You want me to support you in what, Sully?”

Sully grimaced, her eyes narrowing, “Don’t imply you weren’t paying attention just now! Chrom, your sister –”

“Likes, possibly loves Gaius,” Chrom finished for her, combating her foul look with a charming smile, “I thought that was common knowledge by now.”

Lissa shrank, and moved her hands close to her chest. She felt her skin simultaneously pale and warm all at once, goosebumps prickling at the back of her neck. How did Chrom find out? They’d – _she’d_ been so careful! Not one person (save Maribelle) knew of her feelings for Gaius. And she knew Maribelle would never betray such heartfelt information to anyone…least of all to her _brother_.

She didn’t have much of a chance to respond, however. Chrom chuckled when he caught sight of her face, grabbing a hold of Sully to compose himself, “Now, don’t give me that look, Lissa. I’m your brother – if I can’t tell who my little sister has her heart set on, I wouldn’t be doing a very good job of upholding my sibling responsibilities.”

Sully rolled her eyes while Lissa frowned, fiddling with the silver chain around her neck. Well, that was true…Chrom knew her better than anyone, even Maribelle if she thought about it. His words also reminded her of her prior conversation with Gaius: about sibling duty and responsibilities, being kind and supportive, reading each other’s moods and desires.

_I did think Chrom and Sully were perfect for each other…ever since I was little_ , Lissa reflected, her lips twisting into a knowing smile.

Her eyes shifted from her necklace back to Chrom, a tickle scratching at the front of her throat, “So…you’ve known for a while, then? Do you know if he feels the same way?”

Chrom winked, smirking, “He better, if he knows what’s good for him.”

Before Lissa could reply, Sully’s eyes brightened, a wide smile plastered onto her face, “Hey, they’re finishing up – this is your chance, Lissa! How about you surprise him while his gathering his stuff?”

“Um – are you sure?” Lissa’s heart squirmed against her chest, her palms growing clammy, “Maybe I should wait until we get back –”

“Are you really going to deny the request of a feeble, incapacitated pregnant woman?” Sully mocked offense, throwing one hand up to fan her face, “How unladylike! What a disgrace upon the House of Yl –”

“Alright, alright!” Lissa exclaimed as she grabbed her satchel and shot up from off the ground, “I’m going! But if I get rejected, I’m eating every last crumb of chocolate cake I can find!”

“Ha, as if that’ll happen,” Sully shrugged and gave her a quick thumbs up, “But – in case you need it – good luck!”

“We’ll be cheering you on from here,” Chrom chimed in, “Gaius we’ll make a fine addition to our family.”

Lissa nodded, a steady resolve building at the pit of her stomach and seeping into arms and legs. She felt rejuvenated, alive – like her affections for Gaius could conquer all, “Right!”

She tried her best to be quiet and ignore the giggling couple walking back to the picnic site, watching her with unsubtle interest. Geez, how many people knew about her feelings _now_? Had she really been so obvious before?

_Ahh, it doesn’t matter!_ Lissa decided, tiptoeing closer and closer to a sitting Gaius, back-turned and sucking on a red lollipop, _The only thing I care about if he likes me. Because that way, we can…_

Her thoughts trailed when she was finally in reach to wrap her hands over his eyes. Gaius seemed to be lost in thoughts of his own, biting into the center of the lollipop and looking out into the distance. He did look cute, and maybe it would be best not to disturb him, but...

With a wicked smile, Lissa pounced and covered his eyes, a rowdy laugh escaping her as Gaius yelped underneath her touch, “Guess who?!”

Gaius’s lollipop dropped from his mouth, and his head slammed into Lissa’s chest. She cringed, her sternum stinging at the contact. She resisted the urge to groan however, and instead freed his face from her grasp, “Oh, sorry! Did I startle you?”

The man beneath her looked up, cheeks red and brows creased. His eyes darted off to the side a second later, and he thickly swallowed before replying, “Oh, er….n-not really, no…”

Lissa cocked her head to the side, narrowing her eyes as she pressed one finger into her chin, “Heh, well it sure _seemed_ like it. Especially when you jumped and went ‘ _Wahh_!’”

“Look, you shouldn’t sneak behind people and cover their eyes like that!” Gaius frowned, crossing his arms but making no move to pull away from his current position. It was oddly intimate: his head sitting against the curve of her collarbone, his legs in-between hers, touching the folds of her dress…

Lissa burst into a playful grin, and used her free hand to comb through his hair, “Hee hee! I thought you’d be used to it by now.”

A beat passed between them, a soft breeze wafting through the green clearing. It was cool and smelled of lilies, a flower that reminded Lissa of her beloved sister. She wondered…what would’ve Emmeryn thought of the thief curled up against her form, leaning into her touch? Would she have approved – would she have been happy for her little sister?

Her thoughts scattered as Gaius turned his body to properly face Lissa, the corners of his lips dabbling with a smirk, “Sometimes, I think you could stand to be a bit more princess-like…”

Lissa gasped and crossed her arms, scowling, “Bah! I’ll remember you said that the next time I’m out on the battlefield healing you! Well, now you’re going to feel super guilty when I show you the gift I brought!”

Gaius cocked a brow as Lissa rummaged into her satchel, and presented him with a small, plush pillow, a smiling black cat at its center, “…Needlepoint. Lissa, did you make this?”

She eagerly nodded, clasping her hands together, “I’ve totally been practicing – can’t you tell?”

“This…” Gaius trailed, bringing the pillow closer to his face. He squinted his eyes and looked over the pattern, one hand rubbing at the cool texture, “Looks like a cat – a _real_ cat! Not like one of your… ‘unique’ ones.”

“See?” Lissa straightened up her back and placed her hands a top her hips, “I wouldn’t make such a bad wife.”

Gaius’s voice lowered as he placed the gift on the grass beside him, one of his hands laying a top Lissa’s knee, “I never thought you would.”

Lissa assessed the situation, watching the way his smile relaxed and his breath grew heavy. If it hadn’t been obvious before, it definitely was now: Gaius liked her, and Lissa did everything in her power not to laugh senselessly at the revelation. Instead, she leaned in closer, hoping that every flirtatious technique she had learned from Maribelle showed in her face, “Why Gaius, you old charmer…”

Gaius shuddered under her gaze, his eyes darting past her and towards the picnic site, “Er, when you bat your eyelashes at me like that…people might get the wrong idea…”

She bit at her lip and giggled, happy to note that Gaius’s eyes immediately fixated onto her at the gesture. Her voice dropped to a whisper, becoming airy and tender, “No they wouldn’t…because they would be right.”

Gaius steadied himself, his eyes taking on a shine she had yet to see in them before. His hold on her knee tightened, and he took a deep breath, “They would?”

He waited for her to nod before he continued, taking her hands into his, “…Lissa, I have a question to ask you. You’re the sweetest girl I’ve ever met…”

His words faded and another deep breath escaped him. His hands started to clam up and he looked away, the red in his cheeks contrasting sharply with his bright orange hair, “If you think I’m worthy…I…I…”

When he trailed again, voice cracking and words fumbling, Lissa took charge and kissed him square on the lips. It was quick and chaste, and she pulled back just before Gaius could really gather what was happening. Still, the tension in his shoulders seemed to ease, allowing Lissa to propose in his stead, “You’re gonna marry me right now, and that’s totally an order!”

Gaius remained quiet for a moment more, licking his lips. Then he smiled, exposing his teeth while the whole of his neck flushed red, “Oh…well, that was certainly easier than I expected…”

“Yay!” Lissa flung her arms around his waist and tackled him to the ground. She heard him laugh underneath her, and she snuggled her head into his broad chest, “I _knew_ that needlepoint would do the trick!”

“It was definitely more than that, Lissa,” Gaius replied as he spiraled a lock of her blonde hair around his finger, “Much, _much_ more…”

And from the other side of the clearing, Chrom and the others cheered on, happy that the sole princess of Ylisse had found her match.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was much longer than I wanted it to be, but sometimes you just gotta go with wherever your fingers are taking you I guess *sigh*
> 
> I don’t know – at times I really like it and at times I really don’t, but I’m too exasperated to really make an effort to edit it, so I’ll just see what the AO3 community says, haha…
> 
> ANYWAY, here are some notes:
> 
> • I see Gaius as the type of person that shies away from genuine romance – not because he’s been burned before, but rather that he just doesn’t know how to deal with those types of feelings. His S-support with Lissa seems to hint at this – he’s scared of diving in headfirst, of committing himself and admitting his feelings. And of course, him being a thief while Lissa is a princess would definitely make him feel undeserving.  
> • I incorporated Chrom/Sully and Vaike/Robin into this story because it felt like it, honestly XD Also, Lissa and Gaius strike me as that type that would need some coaxing from their family/friends, and I think using the couples I established previously would be a nice choice. I would’ve had a scene with Maribelle and Lissa, but I’m afraid the prior is in a romantic entanglement of her own….  
> • Uh…I have really nothing else to say. I just sort of made up my mind that Gaius would be Lissa’s husband when it was her bag of candy that determined his loyalty to Chrom. Their supports are really cute, and it genuinely seems that Gaius is developing feelings for her in their A-support, but is too afraid to admit it outright. Besides, Lissa is a pretty sweet girl, and I think Gaius would find her personality charming and infectious.  
> • As with the other parts in this series, most of the dialogue for the proposal scene was taken straight from the English version. 
> 
> Welp, that’s all for now. I’ll try to have the next installment out soon.


End file.
